


Hyper Growth Syndrome: Sophie's Recursive Pregnancy

by CobaltCandle



Series: HGS-Verse [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Breeding, Bukkake, Cervical Penetration, Childbirth, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Underage, F/M, Grinding, Impregnation, In-utero Sex, Infantophilia, Lactation, Lolicon, Oppai Loli, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Sex While Giving Birth, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, hyper penis, rapid pregnancy, recursive pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobaltCandle/pseuds/CobaltCandle
Summary: In the near future, certain children are born with Hyper Growth Syndrome - a condition where some of their body parts are disproportionately large or overproductive compared to the rest of them. John and Sophie Reed are two working professionals that never had the time to homemake; however, when Sophie's firm implements a work-from-home policy, they decide to try for a kid, knowing that it'll likely be a hyper, just like its father. When they conceive, their obstetrician strongly recommends they abstain from sex, lest they risk also knocking up their growing, hyper-fertile daughter inside Sophie's womb. They try their best, but soon enough their lust overwhelms them and they have to live with the consequences.CW: Infantophilia.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: HGS-Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047310
Comments: 13
Kudos: 227





	Hyper Growth Syndrome: Sophie's Recursive Pregnancy

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my sixth piece of erotic fiction! 
> 
> In case you missed the tags and the content warning, this story involves infantophilia once again, this time a father impregnating his unborn daughter. If this does not appeal, I strongly recommend you find another story to read!
> 
> This one came as a bit of a surprise, honestly. I expected the content of my previous piece, "Hyper Growth Syndrome: Michelle's Hung Son" (previously subtitled 'A Case Study'), to be too niche for most readers. However, I apparently grossly underestimated how many sickos read my stories, and it is as of time of writing my best-performing work thus far.
> 
> I can only say this: thank you so much! These HGS stories have always been a way for me to contribute to a niche kink that I personally enjoy but rarely find quality works on - the intersection of pregnancy kink, sizeplay kink, incest kink, and underage kink.
> 
> I was always going to write this story eventually, but popular demand rocketed it up my priorities list. The story focuses on a kink that I've come to call 'recursive pregnancy' - stories wherein the mother's unborn child themselves gets knocked up (and, depending on the story, their children get knocked up, and then their children's children, and their children's children's children, and so on and so forth. It gets very silly very quickly.) I hope you all enjoy the story; it's my longest work yet.
> 
> As always, your comments and feedback are very much appreciated.
> 
> Follow me on the bad website: [@CobaltCandle](https://twitter.com/cobaltcandle)

“Hey, John,” Sophie said, wrapping her arms around her husband’s shoulders as he sat on the couch, buried in a book. She fiddled with the buttons on his gray button-down, undoing the top button and sliding her hands into his shirt, her nails scraping against his fit chest.

“What’s gotten into you, hun?” the man smiled. He was in his early 30’s, with a well-groomed mane of black hair and some short stubble, his eyes slightly obscured by a pair of smart-looking glasses. “I can’t remember the last time you were so handsy,” he said, his voice practically growling as he pulled her head down and kissed her cheek.

“So…” Sophie started. “I was thinking a lot about it… I talked to all my girlfriends about their experiences… I even went in for a consultation with my obstetrician…” she said, her voice light and airy, like she was singing a little song. “And… I think I want to try for kids,” she whispered into his ear, her husband practically leaping to his feet. “Really?!” He could barely contain the enthusiasm in his voice. He had wanted to, but… when they first got married, Sophie mentioned she didn’t want to have kids. John was a Type 1 Hyper Growth Syndrome case, after all, and her family had recessive genetic markers for HGS risk. If she had a kid, it would have HGS if the father had those same markers – or had HGS themselves. And taking care of a anthropotypical infant was a handful in and of itself, much less a kid with extra sexual needs. With both their them successful at their careers, neither was willing to give up their professional dreams to be a stay-at-home parent. Until now, it seemed.

“What made you change your mind?” John said, between snogs, her lips pressed against his, tongues lashing against one another. His hands ran up and down her body as they stumbled their way into the bedroom, sliding into her jeans to grab handfuls of her pert ass. “Work policy’s changing,” she said, moaning, feeling her husband’s two-foot long dong straining against his slacks. “Starting next year, I can work from home four days a week,” she said, pulling him back and falling onto their bed as she wiggled her pants and panties off, leaving her trimmed pussy exposed. Her hands pulled his slacks off, running up and down his thick bulge, feeling it throb beneath her fingertips. “Plenty of time to give our kid some attention, even if they end up being hyper too,” She smiled as John’s cock sprung out of his boxers. Type 1 HGS had the smallest affect on the body, but even so, John’s dick put a horse’s to shame.

“I’m really glad,” John said, leaning down and kissing his wife again, tugging her top up and over her head, hiking up her bra and sliding down to suck on her nipples. His long, hard cock slid across her drooling pussy, stopping for but a moment to press the crown of his two-foot long dong into her fertile pussy. “You’re gonna be such a good mom, Sophie,” he moaned, slowly starting to make love to her, his balls gently smacking against her rear as his cut crown kissed her cervix.

Sophie loved it. She was a size queen, no doubt, but nothing got her juices flowing more than her husband’s thick cock pressing against the entrance to her womb. “Fuck me, John,” she moaned. “Fuck my womb… give me a baby directly, stud…!”

He didn’t need any more encouragement as he thrust in and out, smashing against her cervix, over and over, feeling that tight seal dilating bit by bit with every hard pump into her. Sophie was moaning as her cunt came all around him, and she nearly blacked out when his cock finally forced its way into her womb.

“Cumming!” John groaned through gritted teeth, his crown flaring inside of her as he blew his load deep inside her babymaker. “Yes!” Sophie gasped. “Cum inside me! Make me a mommy!” Her legs locked around his hips, keeping him buried inside of her – not that he thought for even a microsecond of pulling out. Her belly bloated as he flooded her womb, and he lay atop her, both of them dripping with sweat. “Hah…” she panted, before giggling and kissing her lover. “You didn’t think that was it, did you? We gotta make sure it sticks, stud,” she nipped at his neck, feeling his cock growing harder inside of her again.

They would go at it for hours and hours more.

* * *

Sophie Reed got pregnant on the first night she and John decided to try for a child, but that didn’t stop them from raw-dogging it three times a day or more. John always had a heightened libido, but he took suppressors for it, while Sophie’s birth control killed most of her urge to fuck. But with both of them off their respective pills, they were desperate to breed like horny teenagers. Sophie loved the feeling of John’s cum dripping out of her all day after they rut in the morning, staining her panties as she gave meetings at her firm, meeting up over their lunch hours to breed again, then once more when they got home.

It came as no surprise, then, when Sophie peed on that little test and got a positive result. But despite that, they were elated. Life, growing inside Sophie’s womb. Their life. Their child.

“But…” John said, his face flushed a bit. “...does this mean we’re going to stop having sex, now that you’re pregnant?”

Sophie’s answer was to simply tackle him onto the floor and ride him ‘till the sun came up. They wouldn’t give up their sex life for anything.

* * *

The waiting room of the OB/GYN was, unsurprisingly, sterile. John watched a small flat-screen hanging from the corner, playing the news on mute, trying to lip-read the quick-talking anchor, while Sophie flipped through one of many months-old maternity magazines laying on a small coffee table. She was visibly with child, a few months on since that fated day she wanted to try for kids.

“Reeds?” A kindly nurse poked his head out of the back rooms, gesturing the expecting parents to follow her into the doctor’s office. “Good afternoon, Sophie, John,” the obstetrician said, an older woman wearing a white coat. “Please, Sophie, slip off your pants and take a seat on the examination chair. You’re really quite a bit overdue for this examination, so I’d like to get down to brass tacks immediately.”

John blushed. “Should I go?” The doctor just laughed. “Have you seen your wife naked before, Mr. Reed?” John’s face went a bit redder. “Well… yes, of course.” The obstetrician laughed a big belly-laugh. “So have I! So, there’s nothing to be ashamed of,” she said, as Sophie pulled her legs up into the seat’s stirrups, her vagina on full display as the doctor grabbed the speculum. “Say ‘aaah’,” the doctor said, pressing the speculum into Sophie’s pussy and stretching it out. “Hmm, okay,” she muttered, scribbling down some notes. She took Sophie’s blood pressure, asked her a few questions about her morning sickness and cravings, and, finally, rolled out the ultrasound. “Now,” she began. “Normally your first appointment with me would have been a month or so ago, and the ultrasound would have been mostly just a courtesy to make sure that, yes, you’re pregnant, and the fetus looks like it’s developing fine. We’re a little later than that, so this should give you a bit more information. Such as,” she grinned, “the sex of your child. Now, some people want it to be a surprise, but I need to take the ultrasound regardless. So, do you want to see?”

John and Sophie looked at one another, their fingers clasping together as they nodded. “Yes,” Sophie said. “Very good. Now, one moment…” The doctor rubbed some cool gel over Sophie’s abdomen and ran the ultrasound transducer over her baby bump. “Ah! This shouldn’t be a surprise, but congratulations on your beautiful baby girl,” the doctor smiled, turning the screen toward the two. Sure enough, there was a little fetus, and though it was quite difficult to tell what was between her legs, she was already developing two heavy breasts. “As you have HGS markers and your husband is a Type 1 case, it was very likely that your child would have HGS as well. And with knockers that big this early on, I’d say we’re looking at what will probably develop into a Type 1 case. It’s impossible to say for certain, though. Sometimes there’s a growth spurt weeks before you give birth, and sometimes it’ll just stay this same relative size,” the doctor explained. “Either way, I would suggest shopping around for a good bra supplier sooner rather than later!” she laughed for a moment, before abruptly looking deadly serious.

“However,” she began. “There’s two things I need to discuss with the two of you.” She turned to face John. “When I was examining Sophie’s vagina, I couldn’t help but notice that there was evidence of, ahem, _forced entry_ on her cervix.” John looked like he just saw a ghost. “Are you implying my husband raped me, doctor?!” Sophie gasped. “What?! No! I apologize, I was being imprecise with my words. It’s just… listen, I’ll be frank. The human womb is not designed to be penetrated into, you understand? Millions of years of evolution designed a door that keeps things that aren’t little white tadpoles out. But any door can be forced open, and some people are into that, and that’s _fine_ ,” she said. “But. From now until Sophie gives birth: _no more cervical penetration_. HGS-expecting mothers and their growing children have greatly increased elasticity, but there’s still a high level of danger of hurting your child if you continue having cervical sex.”

“Furthermore,” she rolled her chair over to her desk, opening a drawer and producing two large boxes of one-size-fits-all hyper-elastic condoms. “Part of natal-onset Hyper Growth Syndrome is that your child goes through a rapid puberty in the womb for their primary sexual characteristics. In layman’s terms, your kid is fertile and not only _can_ get pregnant, but _will_ get pregnant if you don’t take the necessary precautions,” she tossed the boxes into John’s arms. “Of course, I recommend that you abstain entirely, but if you _must_ have sex, use these. Or, I can schedule you for a long-lasting contraceptive injection?” John shook his head. “Liquid birth control really messes with me, I’m sorry. Makes me feel like I’m wandering through a haze that only goes away if I start taking my libido suppressors, and at that point… well, there’s not much point to the birth control,” he said, looking down with thinly-veiled disgust at the condom boxes. “Ugh… I hate these, but at least they don’t make me feel like a zombie.”

The doctor rose to her feet, helping Sophie out of the chair and shaking their hands. “Congratulations once again on your daughter, Sophie, Mr. Reed,” she said with an earnest smile. “We’ll see you again in a few months to see how the tyke is developing. Okay?” Sophie nodded, and they both left, sighing as they got into their car.

“So…” Sophie started. “Let’s… just try to abstain. Okay? There’s still a lot we can do together without risking our daughter,” she subconsciously put a hand over her baby bump.

John reluctantly nodded. “I was thinking the same thing. It’s been a while since we saw how far you could gag on my cock, after all,” he chuckled, garnering a playful slap from his wife. “Hey!”

“That’s just because your dick is too thick, stud. Last time we tried I nearly dislocated my jaw,” she giggled, resting her head on her husband’s shoulder as he pulled out of the parking lot and began to drive home.

How hard could abstaining for six more months possibly be?

* * *

“Sophieee,” John panted, his legs splayed wide on his bed as he stroked his hard cock, both hands sliding up and down his pre-slicked shaft, his cut crown dribbling sticky prenut onto the carpet below. It had been five months since that first checkup. Sophie was well into her final trimester, and was spending most of her time off her feet, her gravid belly certainly large enough to be an inconvenience for her. It was for him, too, in different ways. They had tried to spice up their sex life, but nothing seemed to have the same spark that making love did. And as Sophie’s belly grew, they decided the risk of them losing it grew more and more.

John loved her, but he didn’t realize how crazy he was for her with that big baby bump belly. And Sophie seemed to be keeping it together more than him. He had to jerk it constantly, his libido in overdrive. Their apartment reeked of his cum, which Sophie certainly didn’t mind. She seemed to be doing just fine, he thought, as he pumped his cock up and down, slowly advancing toward a half-hearted cumshot.

At least, until she accidentally stumbled into the bedroom, her panties around her ankles and her fingers knuckle-deep in her babymaker.

“Hun?!” John leapt out of his skin. “Were you peeping in on me?!” His cock drooled pre as he stared incredulously at his pregnant wife, on her knees, with both hands between her legs.

“John… baby…” she panted, her eyes glassy. “I need you… I’ve tried to be a good wife… for you and for the baby’s sake…” she licked her lips, “B-but… watching you m-masturbate… every day… I-I can’t take it anymore, baby… I need you! I need you inside me! Fuck me, John!” She pulled herself up onto the bed, rolling onto her back and spreading her legs wide, her overgrown pussy sopping with her juices.

He practically tackled her, leaning down to kiss her, his belly pressing against hers. She tasted so, so sweet. She never was this sweet before… was she? Another kiss to confirm the first wasn’t just a fluke. “Oh, John…” Sophie wrapped her arms around his shoulders, staring him deep in the eyes as he pulled away from his second snog. They could see the hearts in the other’s pupils. They loved each other. They never should have stopped.

John’s cock prodded against her hairy puss, the word ‘condom’ flashing in his brain for a microsecond, before being pushed out by a wall of pleasure as she locked her legs around his hips and pulled him in. “Fuuuccckkk…” John groaned, so, so close to ejaculating from just penetrating his wife for the first time in eight months. She squealed, her eyes rolled back in their sockets as he felt his balls dripping with her juices. She was cumming hard, her pussy muscles gripping and stroking his length better than he ever could as he slowly inched into her babymaker. It didn’t take much until his crown kissed her cervix, making her eep with pleasure. “…deeper,” she growled. “I wanna take it all…”

“But… what about our daughter?” he asked, whimpering, his body screaming at him to _**KEEP GOING.**_ “What about our baby…?”

“Fuck her!” Sophie screamed. “I need this more than I’ve needed anything in my life. Fucking…ruin my cunt, baby. Please.” John chewed on his lips, before slowly pulling out of her, then pounding back in, her belly and boobs bouncing as he fucked her. His crown slammed against her womb’s entrance, over and over again, each deep thrust getting a little deeper as he felt that tight entrance to her baby’s chambers beginning to give way. He was going to fuck her pregnant womb. And the thought of that felt… electric.

Sophie hugged him close, cumming again and again, each slam against her womb causing her to orgasm once more. She was seeing stars, and her fingernails dug into his back, trying desperately to keep him deep inside of her. Her vision went white as his balls smacked against her ass and he fell atop her, his cock hilting inside as, finally, he entered her womb. Almost immediately, her belly began to shift as her growing child began to move inside of her.

“O-oh my fucking shit…” John panted, his entire body intensely shivering. “I… I can feel her, Sophie… I can feel our baby… touching my cock…” he moaned. “This is so fucked… w-we should stop--” He was muffled by his lover shoving her tongue down his throat, his anxieties melting away as they kissed. “John… my love,” she moaned, saliva still connecting their lips together. “She wants this, too. I don’t know how I know this, but… I just do. I can just feel it.” Another deep kiss. “John. Cum inside me. Cum inside… her. Give our baby a baby.”

As if to confirm what her mother said, John felt two tiny hands gripping his length, slowly moving up and down, stroking that length of cock that was bigger and thicker than she was. “She’s… Sophie, she’s… horny, too. You’re right,” he slowly, tentatively started to thrust again, feeling her vaginal walls milking him, her tight cervix gripping his shaft, and now, his unborn child’s tiny hands exploring his tip. John head slipped lower, to Sophie’s milky tits, popping one nipple into her mouth while he tweaked the other, tasting her sweet milk as it also splattered against his cheek. “Yes… yes! More… play with my tits, John… fuck…!”

His fingertips dug into her pillowy mounds, flooding his mouth with more and more of her sweet white cream. “Fuck…” he groaned with his mouth full, splattering milk and spit all over her breast. He loved her bountiful chest before, but her pregnancy brought them to a whole other level. Perfectly pert, round, with her dark, milky nipples… the sight of his naked wife’s massive lactating titties was enough to drive him mad. And still he slid deeper into her, only to feel his daughter’s hands pull away, replaced by a soft, familiar sensation, wrapping all the way around his thick hyper-cock. “…oh my God,” he groaned, feeling that softness pumping up and down his cock. “Sophie… she’s titfucking me… our baby is… her tits are wrapped around my dick…”

“She’s our little girl, isn’t she?” Sophie moaned, rubbing the sides of her belly. “The daughter of two sex fiends… it only makes sense that she’d be a total slut even inside of me,” Sophie moaned, feeling her womb stretching as her baby kicked its legs, adjusting herself inside her warm little home. “She’s wrapping her legs around you now, isn’t she?” Sophie laid a peck on John’s cheek as he gritted his teeth, his back arched. “Yes! Fuck…! She’s giving me a full-body fuck… her soft boobs, her legs… oh, fuck, I can feel her pussy against my cock… it’s throbbing against me… she wants it, love…”

Sophie kissed him, slowly pushing him away, pulling his cock almost out of her womb. “Give it to her, stud. Fuck our baby girl. Make us grandparents.” John groaned, feeling that unborn life wriggling against his cock as she adjusted in the womb again, suddenly feeling those tiny lips grinding against his thick crown. “I’m doing it, hun… I’m going to fuck her…” he slowly, gently eased his cock back in, his thick crown spreading his baby girl’s pussy wider and wider, his wife groaning, as if she too could feel the sensations of her baby’s virgin cunt being stretched wide by her daddy. Her preemie pussy was so, so tight. He was too big for her, but her hyper body was eager to stretch around her daddy’s dick, her growing pussy throbbing in time with her mother’s heartbeat, her tiny unborn womb plumping up with daddy’s thick prenut.

Slowly, deeper, he pushed in, fucking his wife and daughter like an incestuous matryoshka doll, pushing deeper and deeper inside each of them. His baby’s womb parted easily, lovingly stretching her hyper-fertile baby babymaker with every thrust, his cock thicker than her tiny body, stretching her out around his cock like a sex toy. She loved it. She couldn’t stop cumming on her daddy’s dick, and neither could her mother.

“Hun, I’m gonna… I’m gonna cum inside of you… inside her…” John groaned, his heavy, aching balls tensing up, veins throbbing over the surface of his pent-up scrotum, desperate to inseminate. She pulled him down, kissing him deeply before breathily whispering in his ear, “Knock her up.”

His cock exploded, his ballsack pulling taut against his loins, his breeder swelling up as thick loads of virile, sticky nutbutter pumped into his wife and daughter. He felt his hot seed flooding his baby’s womb, the boiling cum surrounding his tip as he bloated his daughter’s fertile belly full of his jizz. She came, too. She never stopped cumming, but it felt as if her pussy was even more eager to milk daddy’s dick of every last drop of his sperm. Each hard, rough thrust slammed his balls against his wife’s ass, spending spritzes of sweat everywhere as his lips met hers, sloppily making out with the love of his life as he made their baby a mommy.

His cum filled her to capacity and then some, but his cock was a plug keeping every last swimmer inside of her. Her belly grew, and it wasn’t long until Sophie felt her own pregnant belly expanding as her baby’s bloated big. “Yes…! Keep cumming inside her… I feel so **goooooood**!” she moaned, her hands cupping her milky tits as they, too, began to swell, her body simply knowing that she’ll need to feed her pregnant baby more. Hot sprays of her mother’s milk rained down on them both, mixing with their sweat, running down John’s back.

His thrusts grew rougher, pulling back a little too far and popping his crown out of his baby’s cunt, pressing his still-cumming length against her bloating baby baby-bump, his throbbing cumvein pressing against her as he flooded Sophie’s gaping womb. “Fuck…!” he grunted, thrusting hard and deep, bukkakeing his daughter in the womb, hot ropes of thick nut plastering against her tender body. “Nnngh…” He gasped, as his balls slowly began to relax, feeling the pressure of orgasm lighten in his crotch. His cock began to soften inside, never fully turning flaccid, but he was happily exhausted by this. Slowly, carefully, he pulled out of her with a wet _POP!_ , his tarlike cum slowly drooling out of Sophie’s cunt, pooling on the ruined carpet below. Panting, he collapsed onto the bed aside from her, smiling at one another as they locked eyes.

“...I needed that, hun,” John said, blushing. “…I think we went a little too crazy, though--” He was suddenly silenced by his wife’s plump lips meeting his own, her arm pulling him close.

“Shh,” she cooed. “I needed this, too. And…” she licked her lips. “…I think I kind of always wanted this to happen. For you to… fuck her, too,” she looked down at her massive, pregnant belly, rubbing it gently, only for John to lay his hand atop hers. “It’s okay,” he said, smiling. “Our family will be a little bigger than we thought. So what?” He kissed her again. “I can’t wait to meet them.”

Sophie smiled, and kissed him again. God, she loved him to pieces.

* * *

John squeezed his wife’s hand as her grunts came and went, her massive pregnant belly tossing and turning with life. It was only a matter of time until her water broke, they both knew. Despite John’s protests, Sophie wanted a home birth. “I want to be in my safe place, surrounded by the people I love instead of some sterile, soulless hospital room,” she said. “Plus,” she said with a cheeky wink, “I don’t think they’ll let us fuck in the delivery room.”

John was just as naked as his wife, his two-footer throbbing between his legs. He thought that his wife giving birth would be the greatest moment of his life.

He just didn’t realize he would be so turned on by it.

Sophie squeezed his hand. “John… baby,” she said, grunting. “I need something to…” she gasped for air, her belly pressing against her lungs. “...to take the edge off. Just a quickie. Okay?” she weakly smiled, shifting her weight on the bed – or trying to, anyway. John leaned down and kissed her. “Okay. Let me know if anything feels off, hun,” he said, sliding between her legs, his hyper cock throbbing at the sight of her hairy, pregnant pussy, her lips parted slightly. Gently, he pressed himself into her, sliding deep inside as his wife’s erotic moans filled his ears. Where he was used to feeling a barrier to break through, he found himself able to slide effortlessly past her dilated cervix into her womb, pressing against his unborn child. “She’s so soft, hun…” John moaned, hugging Sophie’s gravid belly. “Our little girl…” He shivered, feeling their baby twisting around in the womb again, feeling that wet slit once again scraping against his sensitive tip. What kind of father would he be if he didn’t acquiesce? His cock slipped inside of her as well, reaching into her shallow pussy… and beyond, into her unborn womb.

John froze. “…Sophie,” he said in a panicked whisper. “I’m… I’m in her womb, too. It was… I didn’t even notice. I think she’s ready to pop too…” he gasped. “How is that possible, baby?” Sophie said with a quiet whimper. “She would have gotten pregnant a month ago…” John gasped. “She’s… hyper-fertile. Her body is Type 1, but… she must have a more advanced womb, or something…” John shuddered, his eyes suddenly bursting open as he felt two pairs of hands on his cock. “Oh… f-fuck!” he gasped, those stubby little fingers exploring the veins of his cock. Twins?! His heart pounded and he couldn’t help but fuck. His wife. Their unborn daughter. And now their doubly-unborn incestuous grandkids. The sheer depravity of it all hung over him with every slow, passionate stroke, only getting shocked back to reality when he felt his wife’s pussy spasm and a flood of amniotic fluid rushing over his tight balls onto the floor. “John,” she groaned. “She’s coming out!” John nearly fell on his ass as he tried to pull out suddenly, only for his wife’s ankles to keep him in place. “Don’t you _dare_ stop fucking us,” she growled. “Like it or not: we’re a slutty **fucking** family now, baby. From today on. From day one.”

She gasped, her body contracting, tightening almost painfully around his shaft as their baby girl slipped down, further and further along his cock, his tip stretching out her unborn womb. He felt his twin grandkids, arms wrapped around his shaft, grinding their little bodies against it, the tender sensation of two soft pussies and fat, hyper tits unveiling their sex. Girls.

His thrusts were slow, deliberate. Pulling nearly all the way out of his daughter, only to push back in, feeling the embrace of his grandkids once again as they grinded against him. Sophie’s cunt cumming as their baby’s bump stretched her cervix, slowly sliding lower and lower, even as her daddy tried to fuck her back in. The fluids oozing from Sophie’s ruined cunt turned from clear to white as a familiar sweetness filled the air. The scent of milk. Not just Sophie’s – their baby’s. She screamed as their daughter’s legs wiggled out of her birth canal, past her hairy labia, into the world feet-first, only for her poor pussy to stretch wider and wider as their baby’s puffy pussy and gigantic baby bump showed itself, John’s cock still hilted inside his offspring.

“She’s coming out…!” Sophie gasped, cumming one last time as the widest part of her kid’s belly crested, her vagina easily pushing out the rest of her body, leaving only a wet umbilical cord still attached to her mother as Sophie squirted, covering her in femcum. She was beautiful, with her mother’s bright green eyes and a big, toothless grin, eagerly reaching up to wrap her hands around John’s thick fingers as he reached out to her. She was truly more belly than baby, though, with her round tum four times her size, thrashing and churning with life as her own babies worshipped their grandpa’s cock. Two massive tits jutted from her chest, nearly smothering her face, with fat, dark nipples leaking rivulets of milk all over the bed, staining the sheets white.

Sophie hefted herself up, her belly already shrinking as she struggled with her new top-heavy center of gravity. “Our baby…” she cooed, crawling over to the little girl still attached to her placenta and hefting a heavy boob over her face, the newborn locking her lips around the milky font and practically deepthroating it as John continued fucking her seconds-old cunt like an onahole.

“I’m getting close… I-I’m gonna cum inside her, hun…” John groaned, his nuts quivering, slapping against his baby’s bottom, only to hesitate as the vice grip of her cervix suddenly loosened around him and her pussy contracted rhythmically downward. “O-oh fuck…” John gasped. “Don’t stop, baby,” Sophie said, grabbing his wrist. “Keep fucking our girl like you fucked me,” she moaned, her other hand between her legs, furiously rubbing her clit.

John couldn’t stop, even if he wanted, grunting as the twins on either side of his shaft began to descend, slowly easing their way down their mother’s infant cunt as they ground and lapped at their grandfather’s dick. The sensation of being buried balls-deep in your daughter was incredible enough, but feeling the wet, slick bodies of his horny twin grandchildren squeeze past him was the most hedonistic sensation John had ever felt in his life. Each thrust was slow, his bellend flared so much that he was practically helping scoop his grandkids out of her with every tug.

“I’m so close, hun…” John said through gritted teeth. “I’m going to cum inside…!”

“John,” Sophie said with a moan. “Please hold it… for me? I…” she gulped. “…I want to watch you cum on them. I want you to bukkake our daughters… Give them their daddy’s milk.

“Shut up…!” John grunted. “I-if you keep saying things like that…” his thrusts grew more and more rough as the twin heads of his grandchildren stretched their mother’s cunt. “I-I’ll cum even sooner…!” His grandkids slid out, more and more, as John’s long ruts turned into desperate, short humps, his heavy balls bouncing inches from the twin sluts’ faces.

“T-they’re out!” he gasped, feeling their legs fall free as his daughter’s pussy wrapped wholly around his length again for but a moment as he pulled out, his two-foot breeder pissing off-white precum. He reached down, scooping both girls up and placing them on their mother’s tits. The twins looked identical, with a mess of blonde hair and fat tits almost larger than their mother’s milky pair and their grandfather’s brown eyes. The sight of three stacked little kids smiling and giggling up at him, their tits jiggling with every awkward motion, was enough to push John over the edge.

“C-cumming!” he grunted, his cumslit dilating as a thick, hot rope of potent jizz rocketed out of his tip, splattering against his oldest’s face, the little girl giggling as gooey nutbutter dripped into her mouth. The first shot was followed by a second, and a third and fourth and fifth, John’s balls pumping his fat, thick loads up and out, each shot thicker and bigger than the last. Their massive babytits were plastered with his boiling sperm, the rivers of milk leaking from the oldest’s nipps mixing and running down her naked body.

“Fuck…! John… you’re so fucking hot,” Sophie moaned, her legs splayed wide, desperately diddling her clitty as she watched her husband double-fist-fucking his rod, marking their three little sluts with his scent. “I-I’m cumming too…!” she gasped, her legs quivering as she squirted, her watery juices mixing with the reeking mess of milk and semen covering the three ecstatic infants, all giggling and smiling and licking the unholy mess of sexual fluids up.

John’s balls went slack, dropping back down between his knees as his cock finally softened, looking down at the thoroughly bukkaked pile of baby in front of him. “You did great, baby,” Sophie leaned in, kissing his cheek. “Our three little girls…” John smirked. “Well, our little girl and her two little girls,” he said. “I knew that we’d end up being grandparents, but not the same day,” he said with a chuckle.

“Yeah,” Sophie said, her voice a little forlorn. “Well?” she dropped back onto the bed, spreading her legs wide, their daughter’s umbilical cord still dangling out of her cunt. “Wanna make another?”

Their family was going to grow larger yet.


End file.
